This invention relates to actuators. More particularly, but not exclusively, the invention relates to actuators formed from shape memory materials.
Gas turbine engines are used to power aircraft. Such engines provide for propulsive power by generating a high velocity stream of gas which is exhausted rearwards through an exhaust nozzle. At various regions throughout the gas turbine engine, it is desirable to be able to control the flow of gas, depending upon the temperature. Known actuators for controlling valves or the like within the engine can be mechanically or electrically operated. Such actuators have this advantage of short lifespan.